character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pannacotta Fugo (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Pannacotta Fugo= |-|Purple Haze= |-|Purple Haze Distorion= Summary Pannacotta Fugo was a member of a wealthy family who raised him to be a genius so he could be their trophy child he was bullied by the rest of his family and people at his school since they weren't as talented as him, this eventually made Fugo hate his talent and gave him a rage that would burst through every so often. One day at college he failed a test due to his grandmothers passing, however, when the teacher heard this she dismissed it as a petty excuse for failure and Fugo then picked a nine-pound dictionary and repeatedly beat her in the head with it. After this Fugo's family disowned him and he lived on his own until he met Bruno Bucciarati who recruited him because of his talent and Fugo accepted due to his respect. He took Polpo's test and gained his Stand, Purple Haze. After Bruno betrays the boss, Fugo is the only one of Bruno's Group to stay as a member of Passione and he leaves the group. Several months later, he found and given a mission to take down the narcotics gang that has gone rogue, while on the mission Fugo realised that he has been blaming his talent for all of his misfortunes and he decides to improve his life while not blaming anyone, thus giving him the mental power to evolve his Stand from Purple Haze to Purple Haze Distortion. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C | High 7-C Name: Pannacotta Fugo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Member of Passione Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence (Genius, Has an I.Q. of 152 when he was 13) |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Releases a lethal virus from the bulbs on its fists), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''| All previous abilities Attack Potency: Wall Level (Overpowered Narancia who can bend a metal door by kicking it)' | Large Town Level '(Is stronger than Man In The Mirror, Has an A in Destructive Power) | Large Town Level '''(Still has an A in Destructive Power) ' '''Speed: Normal Human Speed' with MFTL reactions (Is comparable to both the other members of La Squadra and Bruno's group)' | MFTL '(Has shown the ability to react to attacks from Man In The Mirror) | MFTL (Is as fast as Purple Haze) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived attacks from Man In The Mirror) | Large Town Level''' (Survived attacks from Man In The Mirror) | Large Town Level (Is as durable as Purple Haze) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | 'Standard melee range to Extended melee range '| Standard melee range to Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Genius (Made it into college by age thirteen, Has an I.Q. of 152) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Purple Haze: '''Purple Haze is a Close-Range Stand. Its main ability is to release a lethal virus from the bulbs on its fists whenever it punches something. This virus is so potent that it will kill any living organism affected by it within thirty seconds by eating at their body until nothing is left. The downsides to this ability is that the effects can be nullified by exposing it to amplified sunlight and that no one is immune to the virus aside from Purple Haze, not even its user is immune. * '''Purple Haze Distortion: Purple Haze Distortion is a Close-Range Stand that evolved from Purple Haze by Fugo's determination. It still has its lethal virus, however, the virus has been upgraded to be able to destroy other viruses and poisons due to how precise it is, however, Fugo has to be careful otherwise he might cancel out his own attack if two capsules break at the same time. Key: Pannacotta Fugo | Purple Haze | Purple Haze Distortion Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7